Cases for aerosol or spray canisters typically include an actuator to engage the stem of the canister in order to dispel the canister's contents. There are a variety of aerosol dispensers that are used in many applications which include dispensing perfume, air fresheners, personal hygiene products, covering an article with a coat of paint, and dispensing cleaning products, amongst others. One specific application for an aerosol dispenser is as a personal defense device that, for example, directs a chemical repellant spray towards a potential human or animal threat.
Typical lids for dispensing actuators or cases for aerosol and spray canisters are intended to either prevent accidental discharge or provide easy dispensing. With respect to personal defense devices, easy dispensing is crucial to ensure the safety of the user when a threat presents itself. However, the reason personal defense devices are effective is because their chemical contents are indiscriminately extremely painful to anyone who comes into contact with it.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0206246 discloses a retractable animal leash combined with a pepper spray dispenser. The pepper spray dispenser includes a tube that provides a path for spray from the canister to pass through the housing and into the atmosphere. A trigger activates the spray canister, which has a safety cover. The publication discloses a dispensing nozzle mechanism that releasably attaches to the canister and connects the dispenser region through the trigger to a dispensing tube, which leads through the housing to a dispensing spout to direct the pepper spray forward when the trigger is actuated. The application does not disclose the four-piece activation system of the present invention, specifically the pivot-spring. In addition, this dispensing actuator requires various movements by the user to spray the contents of the container and return the dispensing actuator to its original position. Opening the lid, accurately positioning the user's finger over the actuator, depressing the actuator, and then manually closing the lid is cumbersome, time consuming, and possibly dangerous in that the potential victim might not activate the device in time to thwart the threat.
Therefore, there is a long-felt need for an improved case for an aerosol or spray canister that minimizes the number of movements to dispel the canister's contents under pressure. There is also a long-felt need for a case that is simple to reassemble if it breaks. Further, there is also a long-felt need for a spring mechanism used in a flip top case that can be made of plastic in order to minimize manufacturing costs.